


Waiting On Hope

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rebuilt Hale House, Time Jump, relationships, the pack survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Notigsune is dealt with, the pack goes to the hospital, where Allison is fighting for her life. She survives, but she can't remember anything that happened to her in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting On Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be more than it turned out - if anyone write something with this general idea please link me to the story? I'd love to read something longer than this.
> 
> It was inspired by a tumblr post I've misplaced (and I bookmarked the damn thing too!) but if I find it again I'll stick a link on here. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

They were camped out in the waiting room; everyone touching each other in one form or another, offering comfort, strength and support where they could; everyone waiting for word. The humans didn’t stir until the door opened but they noticed the wolves tensing up as if expecting an attack.

When Chris Argent closed the door behind him and slumped against it, the pack were stood in the middle of the room.

Scott at the centre, Stiles on his right, Isaac on his left, the others fanning out around them. To a lesser man with fewer problems, they would look a formidable force, but to Chris...

“She’s awake,” he breathed, hands clenching into fists at his sides. Scott took a shaky step forward, mouth opening to speak but no sound coming out. “Wait,” Chris held a hand up before bringing it trembling to his face. “She...” he choked. “She can’t remember anything.”

“At all?” Lydia stuttered, her tears already forming tracks of mascara down both her cheeks. Stiles and Derek, who she’d been standing in front of, reached out and each grasped one of her shoulders, pulling her back to them and holding her. “Anything?” Lydia continued, not taking her eyes from Chris, who simply shook his head.

“What-” Isaac choked and cleared his throat. “What’s the last thing she remembers?”

Chris’ face went from tired to lost and stayed that way for a long, long time until finally, he took a breath. “She thinks tomorrow... is her first day at the High School.”

“ No,” Scott whispered, his eyes wide, his entire  being ... shattered and Stiles released Lydia just in time to catch Scott, Isaac helping hold him up a split second later.

“You’re taking her away,” Derek said softly, almost wondering and the pack all gasped, snapping their heads back to Chris, who flinched, but straightened; shoulders back, head up, jaw set.

“You should,” Scott clung onto Stiles.

“No!” Lydia cried but Scott just shook his head.

“Lydia,” he sighed. “She nearly died... this life... this world - it nearly killed her. An inch up or down, left or right, and she’d have been dead. Gone forever... but she’s alive and she has a clean slate-”

“But what if she remembers?!” Lydia sounded like she wanted to shout but she couldn’t, not anymore. “What if she wakes up one day across the country and we’re not there for her? We’re her pack!” She snapped and Scott winced, but nodded his head. 

“We will  always be her pack - she will always have a place with us, whether she remembers us or not. But for now, until she remembers on her own, she needs to be safe and away from here. Away from us.”

“Scott,” Chris had taken a step forward, away from the door and Scott turned, still holding onto Stiles but no longer relying on him to hold him up. “We’ll be gone in two days... write her a letter - all of you if you want. And when...” he licked his lips and tried to find his words. “When she remembers, I’ll give them to her.”

True to his words, Chris left Beacon Hills with Allison two days later, letters from members of the pack tucked away safely, hidden from his daughter.

\---

That had been six years ago and since, the pack had thrived.

They had decided as a pack, with Derek’s permission, to rebuild the Hale manor and the surrounding woodland. They built it stronger and safer; Stiles was constantly expanding his skills with his magic and was constantly finding new ways to protect them; with Derek as head beta and Peter in an advisory position, Scott built alliances with packs across the country. The True Alpha in him being somewhat of a beacon itself, the status was valued and sought after in more ways than one. 

More than one alpha had attempted to marry into the pack either themselves or through a child. Scott had always been flattered, but had always declined. The only one of them who had actually married outside of the pack had been Lydia.

It came as a huge shock to the pack when, upon the arrival of one of the five borough packs of New York - this particular one hailing from Manhattan - Jackson Whittemore stood at the side of the Alpha. It took the collective strength of the entire pack to hold her back until the formalities were through but when they stepped back, Jackson looked terrified as the redhead he’d left behind years before flew at him knocking him on his ass, continuing to rain blows down on him until he carefully caught her wrists in his hands.

“So that’s the guy that broke her heart?” Kira had murmured to Isaac when it was clear Danny, who had been vibrating with his own fury, was in no mood to speak.

“And Danny’s, ” Isaac had whispered, but all the wolves heard.

“Lydia,” Danny called out finally and the young woman stopped trying to hit her ex, choosing instead to turn to look at her friend. She yanked her hands back and returned to her pack. Both packs retired to the house, leaving the former best friends alone outside and when Jackson finally got himself up, Danny knocked him back down again with a right hook to the face.

That was how Jackson learned Danny had been given the bite.

After that, the alliance talks had gone smoothly and had lasted just under two weeks, by the end of which Jackson and Lydia were constantly together and Danny had graduated to more than two sentences to his old friend at once. It took six more months of going back and forth between California and New York before Jackson’s alpha proposed the marriage that would cement their pack’s alliance. 

Scott had laughed, and laughed, and laughed... then proceeded to explain to the old alpha that no one, not even a True Alpha, could force Lydia Martin, Banshee and certified genius, do something she wasn’t ready for - and he certainly couldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to do. So the alphas left the pair alone and before long, Danny kicked Jackson’s ass and told him to propose already because he’d graduated MIT the top of his class, he did not want to be back in high school again.

So Jackson proposed, and they were married.

-

After their somewhat tumultuous start, Kira and Scott did not, in fact, end up together - rather Kira ended up with Isaac, which had been a shock to everyone and no one at the same time. They were happy and no one ever made jokes about them or the situation reflecting one from their past. That was just poor taste.

Kira and Isaac married two years before Jackson returned with his New York pack. and by the time Jackson arrived, they were already parents of a baby girl.

-

Two years after everything happened with the Nogitsune, Danny approached Scott and asked for the bite. Scott had been expecting it, his friend had gone around the entire pack and had done research on top of research and while he enjoyed being human, he knew he’d never feel like a true member of the pack until he was one of them. He couldn’t explain it better than that to anyone and despite everyone assuring him that he was a valued member of the pack as he was, he wanted the bite.

So Scott gave it to him.

It took him a while to get all the new senses and feelings under control, not as long as it had Scott of course, but their circumstances were different, but when they were firmly in hand, he thrived with the rest of them. He ran with them on the moon, he protected their territory, fought enemies with them... 

It hit him one night when they were all piled together in the large living room (blankets and duvets spread out over the floor for them to sprawl all over) that this is what family was - this is what pack was.

He never regretted a single second of it.

-

Stiles and Derek had been... not so much a surprise as a shock?

Not even a shock if anyone were honest. They’d been building up to something since they’d first met and everyone knew it. So when it came to a head a year after the Nogitsune had been destroyed and the pack came as one to work on the house rebuild to find Derek and Stiles curled up in what would become the living room... barely dressed.

Well, it wasn’t a surprise, let’s leave it at that.

-

Scott... Scott hadn’t been alone in the last six years; he’d had his share of interests he supposed, but nothing ever stuck. He ignored the looks he received from Stiles the full day after each break-up before everything went back to normal; he ignored attempts to talk about it until they all just stopped trying. He lead his pack well, protected his territory, formed alliances, brokered deals and even got a college degree before starting a veterinary apprenticeship with Deaton. The logistics were beyond Scott but Danny assured him it was legitimate and he would be a recognised vet in the eyes of the law by the time Deaton was done with him. He’d probably have to take a few exams but he knew the work and the pack had faith in him.

\---

It was a Saturday when their lives were rocked again.

Derek had been the first to hear the approaching engine. He narrowed his hearing to the house and did a heartbeat count, frowning when everyone was accounted for. Stiles was looking at him, eyebrow raised, and followed when Derek gestured towards the driveway. By the time the pair had reached the entrance way, the entire pack had gathered, everyone hearing the engine by that point.

Lead by Scott, they made their way outside and stood on the long porch, waiting for the engine to come into view. Once it did, they all saw a dark red SUV approaching at a steady, reasonable speed. Still, Isaac and Kira flanked their daughter, Caitlyn, keeping her close. 

The dry weather had made the gravel and dust driveway loose and by the time the SUV parked up, it had kicked up a light dust cloud. Not thick enough to hold for longer than it took the driver to get out of the car and close the door again.

They held a collective breath as a gust of wind blew the cloud away, revealing the driver.

“ Allison,” Lydia breathed, gripping Jackson’s hand tightly.

“Hi...” Allison was stood, nervously wringing her hands together, her eyes flicking over each member of the pack, raising an eyebrow at Jackson and Lydia, lips twitching at Isaac, Kira and their daughter, head nodding to Stiles, Derek, Danny and Peter until she finally settled on Scott. “Is this a private pack, or can anyone rejoin?” she asked and although the trembling in her voice belied the ease of her words, that didn’t stop them from laughing and welcoming her home with open arms.

It had been far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please! Let me know what you thought! Comment or kudos, I'm not fussy :)
> 
> I think you can understand why I wanted it longer now? I hope so anyway.  
> I wanted the descriptions and happenings of the pack members to be longer and more thought out. I hope I can maybe add to it some day, but I've enjoyed writing it tonight.


End file.
